Pretty Boy
by Yumi-sensei
Summary: When Korra sees Mako and Asami kissing again, she leaves the island to think. Who will she bump into while she's in Republic City? "Uh-vatar, I don't believe in love, I believe in one night stands." Then can we have one night stands every week?" Tahno laughed. "Sure, go for it." The two friends find comfort in each other. Tahnorra. Mentions of Masami. Slight Humor Oneshot.


Hey everyone! My first Legend of Korra story! So I like Mako/Korra, but sometimes I question my faithfulness to them. HAHAHA. I also ship Borra, Tahnorra, and Masami. So I decided to write a Tahnorra story, since I really like the pairing! Feel free to make requests for another one shot for any of the pairings I listed! Is this smut? I really don't know.

I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA IN ANY WAY WHATSOEVER! though, I wish I did.

The heart broken avatar raced through the streets of Republic City. She didn't know where she was going at all. All she knew was that she wanted to get away from Air Temple Island. Ever since Mako, Bolin, and Asami moved in, she couldn't sleep at night. She would toss around in bed, dreaming about Asami and Mako, kissing and doing whatever couples did. They taunted her and made fun of her. She dreamed about everyone abandoning her. And worst of all, Amon taking away her bending forever. The nightmares started when the three arrived. Tears streamed down her face.  
People were staring, but she didn't care. She was a failure. She didn't even know how to air bend, and she couldn't take down Amon. All her past lives could have taken Amon down without even breaking a sweat. But, she was afraid. She was an avatar who was afraid of getting her bending taken away. Why didn't anyone understand. She was a human too. She wasn't a tool of destruction. But they all looked down upon her, thinking she was weak. They all thought she couldn't save anyone. People were getting captured and getting their bending taken away everyday. And deep down inside, she knew they were all right. Korra was so immersed in her own thoughts, that she didn't notice that she was about to bump into someone.

And before she knew it, she was on the ground, rubbing her head in frustration.

"Hey watch it!" she screamed. She looked at who she bumped into.

"T-Tahno?" she almost screamed.

"The one and only." said Tahno. Korra noticed his old seductive attitude had disappeared. And she knew why.

"Hey, uh sorry pretty boy. I wasn't looking."

"Clearly." he smirked.

"Hey! Look I'm sorry alright!" Korra said. She was getting flustered.

For the first time in months, Tahno laughed. Not his usual seductive laugh. But a happy, boisterous laugh.

"Hey! What are you laughing about, pretty boy?"

"Nothing Uh-vatar. Nothing at all." His seductive smile crept onto his face. He helped Korra up. She grudgingly accepted his help.

As Korra stood up, she pressed against Tahno and stood straight up.

"You wanna go toe to toe, pretty boy?" she said.

Tanho smirked and chuckled. "Go for it."

The two burst into laughter. For the past weeks, Tahno and Korra had become good friends. Tahno told Korra how he felt about getting his bending taken away, and how miserable his life was when it was gone. She'd tease him at times about not being able to 'hair bend' anymore. The two sometimes ate together at Narook's or hung out at Tahno's house or Air Temple Island. They'd just talk, and it helped Tahno get back to his usual self. He wasn't completely healed though. What Amon did destroyed him after all. But after all, it takes time to heal some wounds right?  
The two friends started walking to Tahno's house. 'I need to calm down. May be some time with Tahno will help.' she thought.

* * *

"So Uh-vatar, what were you thinking about?" Tahno asked.

The two were now inside Tahno's house. They were drinking tea and sitting on his red leather couch.

"Why do you care oh wise boy with pretty hair?" Korra asked.

"Heh, well my hair's not pretty anymore sweetheart. And I care for the sake of my friend. You were crying."

"Uh, how did you know?" asked Korra reluctantly.

"I wasn't born yesterday my dear friend. Now tell me."

"Well, I know you're tired of hearing this, but it was Mako and Asami again." Korra had suddenly found herself interested in the carpet.

"Again? What happened this time sweetheart?" Tahno said.

"Well, I was walking around the island, and I saw them going at sucking each others faces off." said Korra with what little amusement she could gather. Tahno could see anger, sadness, and jealousy in her blue eyes.

"Those two have a habit of doing that huh?" Tahno annoyed.

'Clearly Mako doesn't know how much Korra loves him.' thought Tahno.

"Yeah. They sure do." Korra said sadly.

"Well you know, you could always take me up on those private lessons, my dear Korra." he said seductively and jokingly.

Korra thought about it and smirked. "You know what? I think I will."

"Wait, what?" Tahno asked unsure of her words. And before he could think, Korra's lips were on his.

'Her lips are so soft.' Tahno thought.

Tahno's mind was foggy. He was kissing the Avatar. He could hardly think. The two then broke for air.

"What was that pretty boy?" Korra asked slyly.

"Nevermind." He said. He hastily continued the kiss.

* * *

"Uh, Tahno..." Korra moaned loudly.

The private lesson between the two was still in progress. They were currently in Tahno's bedroom. Tahno carefully laid Korra onto his bed.

"Tahno, I think I love you..." Korra muttered.

"Well Uh-vatar. I don't believe in love, I believe in one night stands." Tahno muttered. He trailed kisses along her neck, causing Korra to moan once again.

"Then, can we have one night stands every week?" asked Korra.

"Oh, more than every week my love. If you want, we can have them everyday." Tahno smirked. Korra laughed.

"Sure, why not pretty boy?" The two continued there antics until Tahno broke away.

"Now Korra, are you sure you want this?" Tahno asked seriously. He didn't want to force her to do anything she didn't want to do.

Korra was surprised he called her by her name. She smiled. "I'm sure pretty boy, are you ready?" Korra asked seductively.

Tahno smirked. "Go for it." he said.

So uh, how was it? I was kind of blushing while righting this. Then again, there are stories that are MUCH worse. Please R and R!  
I think I sort of wrote them a little OOC... What do you think? Anyway, see ya and please review!

~YUMI-SENSEI


End file.
